


Jaune's Birthday

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Futanari, Futanari-On-Male, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Jaune's Birthday

Jaune sighed, sitting in the room him and Pyrrha shared. It was a relatively decent sized, though his wife hadn’t wanted anything too extravagant. Still, it had become a wonderful life as he thought back to all that had happened in the past years. 

 

Pyrrha and Jaune had graduated Beacon together and, to literally everyone’s surprise, Jaune had graduated top of his class. During all of their sparring matches in their senior year, he’d thought she was just holding back and setting herself to his level. Yet somehow, perhaps by her training or his own hidden potential, she had been fighting full force when he came out the victor. 

 

Since then, as boyfriend and girlfriend, they had always continued training even as they ran missions. Their spars were always intense and, as added motivation, they two had begun making small bets on the outcome and even giving each other handicaps. If it was something the other desperately wanted, they’d fight without weapons. Even moreso without armor. Jaune had fought his girlfriend without even the aid of aura when he had wagered her hand in marriage. She intended on doing it anyway, but it had inspired Jaune to get even stronger.

 

So here he sat, in their room as he waited for this apparent surprise his wife had in store for his birthday. Finally, snapping him out of his nostalgia, the door opened. An extremely excited looking Pyrrha smiled as she poked her head in.

 

“Hello, dear~.” She said. “It’s all ready for you.” She said. Jaune gulped lightly and nodded before standing. 

 

“So… what is it?” He asked as he followed her from the room. His wife merely gave him a coy giggle. 

 

“You’ll have to see~!” She said, a skip in her step. She would be the first to admit, she was thoughtful of others, but her gift giving ability was not her best feature. She never knew what to get people. This time, however. This time, she knew she had outdone herself.

 

The married couple came to a door, where Pyrrha turned around and grabbed Jaune by the hands. She quickly leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

 

“I love you, Jaune Arc.” She smiled widely. Jaune couldn’t help but let it spread to his own lips.

 

“I love you too, Pyrrha Arc.” He responded. She nodded before opening the door to reveal…!

 

Jaune honestly expected something a lot bigger given how long he waited. Not that he was disappointed! A nice big dinner of all his favorite foods was a rarity given its difficulty to cook, but he hadn’t been let out of their room all day. Whatever the case, the meal was delicious. He stuffed his face full, although Pyrrha seemed adamant about him saving some for later. Once he was okay, but not too full, he decided to stop and heed his wife’s advice. He rubbed his stomach lovingly as she set about putting everything away into the fridge. 

 

“This was a great gift, Pyrrha. Thank you.” Jaune smiled warmly. Pyrrha’s smiled turned almost… devious.

 

“Oh, we aren’t done yet.” She said as she walked over and grabbed his hands. She lifted to show she wanted him to stand, which he did. Pulling him along, she guided him through their house. “Do you remember our list?” She asked. Jaune blinked a time or two, confused until he figured out she didn’t mean the kind you shop off of.

 

“Oh! That list we made of people we’d be okay if the other person slept with if they got the chance?” Jaune asked. Pyrrha’s eyes looked seductively back at him. “...Pyrrha what did you do...?” He asked almost nervously.

 

“You remember who the first person to end up on both our lists was?” She asked. Jaune blinked again.

 

“... You didn’t.” He said in disbelief. Pyrrha opened the door to their living room to reveal the chocolate skinned blonde.

 

“She did.” Arslan smirked. “And I’m in. A chance to sleep with a power couple like you?” She asked, one leg crossed over the other. The martial artist wore tight shorts that clearly showed the bulge in the front. Her shirt was a bit too small, even for her, but it was obviously planned that way as her breasts struggled against the cloth. Jaune hadn’t known she was a futa like Pyrrha was, but obviously that wasn’t something that bothered him. He had grown to love it very much, on the contrary.  He gulped as he blushed, Pyrrha leading him over to the chair.

 

“Just sit back and enjoy, darling.” Pyrrha said as Jaune sat. Arslan stood as he sat and gave a smile. It was halfway seductive and halfway teasing as she grabbed the hem of her shirt. Her hips swaying from side to side as she began peeling off the fabric. Slowly, it made its way up her toned stomach as she danced a slow and seductive dance. They saw a few tattoos of various things, but by the time they tried to concentrate on any one of them, she had turned. By the time she pulled it over her breasts, her back was to the couple. She brought the shirt over her head and shook it to help her hair through. The way it fell to her dark skinned, flawless back reassured the married couple that there was a damn good reason she had made it to the top of their respective lists. 

 

Her sports bra, something Arslan seemed to refuse to change even for such an event, was the next to go. She made a show of keeping her back to them as she unhook it and pulled an arm through. She turned slowly, her free arm covering her nipples as she faced them again. Lightly, she pulled the fabric between her two fingers and allowed it to drop to the floor. The woman bent over forward, her blonde hair covering her front as she hooked her fingers into her shorts. The grace and purpose with which she moved honestly surprised Jaune and Pyrrha, as if she had done this a million times before.

 

Keeping her breasts out of sight, she lightly pulled her shorts down. Though, with how hard performing had gotten her, it took a bit more time than she meant. Truly, she was too big for her clothes. One couldn’t argue that they didn’t show her curves off perfectly though. She played it off by swirling her hips back to facing away from them, her ass seeming to swallow the thong the woman had worn. If the sports bra had created any doubt that she had intended on doing this, her panties erased them again.

 

Finally, she took the panties and slid then down her legs, bending at the waist to show off goods. Her succulent ass curved around an amazingly perfect looking cunt before two thick balls hung beneath. Her huge cock was what drew the most attention though, likely larger than both Jaune and Pyrrha’s. She giggled as she turned back to them, fully nude and clearly pleased with herself. Her rigid cock was proof enough of that.

 

“Like what you see?” She smirked lightly as she put a hand to her hip. The both of her viewers kept their eyes trained on her cock, barely registering that she had spoken. Jaune nodded. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Definitely yes.” He said, his awkwardness coming back a bit. Everything about the woman in front of them suggested she was as much a goddess as Pyrrha. Though he could barely speak, Jaune internally thanked God, the Brothers, whatever deity may have been responsible for the life he had been given. 

 

“So, who goes first?” Arslan asked, brushing her hair to the side. Pyrrha blushed and looked to her husband.

 

“Am I still…?” She asked. He chuckled.

 

“You lost that match, so yeah. You have to stay locked up until I say so.” He said. Jaune wasn’t exactly sadistic, but he knew his wife loved being commanded and dominated. Probably came from being nearly invincible in every regard. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Arslan asked. Pyrrha sighed and stood, pulling her dress up and her spats down. There was a metal cage around her cock and a belt keeping her cunt and ass out of view.

 

“I lost a match, so Jaune got to lock me up. I haven’t been able to touch myself in nearly a month since he decided to release me sometime today…” Pyrrha shifted. The cage had enough room for her erection, her husband not being cruel enough to have it made too small. However, due to the material, Pyrrha couldn’t have even used her semblance to open it if she wanted. It only reacted to her husband’s aura. “It’s… quite difficult to hide, actually.”

 

“That’s…. Actually pretty hot.” The mocha girl smirked. She looked at Jaune. “Alright Birthday Boy, your up then. Your choice, since this is your big gift.” She smiled. Jaune hummed. It was really weird thinking about what was going on. He had never actually believed he would be in this situation. His wife’s full consent to sleep with someone else was almost difficult to act on. However, they both knew how much they loved each other. Even if Arslan was a literal goddess in bed, that wouldn’t change anything between Pyrrha and Jaune. It was probably that love that made Pyrrha comfortable enough to do this in the first place. 

 

“Bend over.” Jaune used the same dominating voice he had had practice using with Pyrrha. The woman in front of him raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mm, I like you.” She chuckled and swirled her hips seductively as she turned her back to him. She bent down and kept her hands against the couch she had sat on, wiggling her ass in front of him. Jaune gave a look back to Pyrrha as he stripped. The warrior thought he was asking permission at first, but something else was there too. They two had learned to communicate over the years, even without words. She nodded and rushed from the room to follow her husband’s request.

 

Arslan looked back to see what the hesitation was about before she felt Jaune’s rigid cock plunge into her. A sweet moan left her lips as she felt herself get filled. She hummed and smiled. 

 

“Oh yeah. I  _ definitely  _ like you.” She panted lightly, having gotten worked up from them watching her strip. She was clearly excited enough for this as he slipped in and out of her with ease. Her excitement dripping down her thighs already, his hips grinded lightly against her butt. She let out another moan. “You don’t give a girl time to think, do you?” She asked. 

 

“Well, you were looking so sexy before.” He said as he wrapped an arm under her stomach. Pulling up, he straightened her and held her against his chest. His other hand wrapped around her thick cock as he began thrusting inside of her harder than before. The girl gasped at how hard he had suddenly began fucking her, and how much harder he was getting. Every thrust of his hips was met with a stroke of her cock, forcing the sweet sounds of ecstasy from her mouth. The door opened, causing Jaune to turn the two around.

 

“Oh my…” Pyrrha gasped lightly. She nearly dropped what she had gone to get. Arslan was a moaning mess as Jaune slammed himself inside of her, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the air. 

 

“Pyrrha, if you come over and suck her off, then I’ll let you out.” Jaune smiled over Arslan’s shoulder. Pyrrha needed no more encouragement. She walked over and knelt in front of their new lover, leaning in and giving a long lick up Arslan’s cock. It felt weird doing this for someone who wasn’t Jaune, but she couldn’t deny how exciting it was. Jaune took his hand from her cock and began playing with her perky breasts, leaving Pyrrha to handle Arslan’s member.

 

It was a bit intimidating, with its size and girth. Nevertheless, Pyrrha didn’t back down from a challenge. She wrapped her cherry lips around Arslan’s cock and began suckling her head, the champion’s tongue swirling around it like a delicious treat. Pyrrha closed her eyes and bowed her head down, used to deep throating with Jaune, but being a bit challenged by her size and the fact that Jaune was still fucking the woman.

 

Arslan was in heaven, pure and simple. She had to admit, despite her little display earlier, she was pretty inexperienced. She had said yes to get some, and holy actual dust, did she ever get it. Being stuffed full of Jaune while getting sucked off was far more stimulation than she was used to. Her first orgasm came like an electric jolt through her body, making her seize up and moan loudly. Her tongue hanging from between her lips, she panted and groaned as neither Jaune nor Pyrrha gave any indication they were stopping.

 

Pyrrha gasped lightly as her mouth filled with cum. She moaned a bit as she swallowed, though its sheer volume forced a bit out. Falling onto Pyrrha’s dress, the champion moved the straps so it would fall to the floor. Arslan looked down at the girl and gasped. Shattered as her mind was, she could see tattoos covering Pyrrha’s body. Most of them claimed the girl as Jaune’s, though a lot were still masked by her lingerie. Soon, Arslan couldn’t even pay enough attention as she simply delighted in the pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly.

 

Her second orgasm came even more explosively than her first. Jaune moaned and hilted inside of her, pumping her cunt full of his cum. Pyrrha, meanwhile, got a mouthful of the futa’s seed before pulling off. She began jerking the girl off idly as she rolled the cum around with her tongue. She stood and leaned in, capturing Arslan’s lips and feeding her her own seed. The chocolate girl was in no position to refuse, or even protest as she shuddered and moaned. 

 

As Pyrrha pulled away and Jaune pulled out, the husband nodded to his wife while Arslan laid on her back. Pyrrha straddled the woman, the cage she wore nearly too small to contain her excitement, and reached out to claim their new friend as the sub for the night. Arslan caught Pyrrha’s hands by the wrists, halting the collar she held.

 

“Hey… Don’t just collar me, I think I deserve a little competition…” She said dazedly. While her arms quaked and Pyrrha knew she could easily clasp the collar onto the girl, she decided she’d humor her.

 

“What sort of competition?” She asked with a sly giggle. Arslan smirked a bit.

 

“You and me. Whoever cums first gets collared.” She said. Pyrrha smiled even wider. She had just forced the martial artist to orgasm twice. Surely, she could do so again. Besides, how was Arslan going to do anything while Pyrrha wore her chastity belt?

 

“Deal.” Pyrrha didn’t even get through the word before her opponent seemingly got a second wind. Arslan rolled, forcing Pyrrha off balance as she straddled the redhead. She quickly took the woman’s bra off and began playing with her breasts.

 

“Hey birthday boy, want to take off her belt? She DID suck me off.” She asked. Jaune chuckled. This seemed like it was going to be fun.

 

“On it.” He put his hand on the belt and purposely used his aura to unlock it. It opened, Pyrrha’s cock and cunt free for the first time in seemingly forever. 

 

“No more help needed.” Arslan said as she turned around. Pyrrha gasped that thick cock was in front of her again, the futa atop her face to face with Pyrrha’s own. The redhead quickly took her in her mouth, certain her technique was the best. And it was fantastic. Until she felt Arslan’s lips slide around her cock. Pyrrha gave a loud moan, a month without release leaving her far more sensitive than she had planned for. She shuddered as she bucked her hips up, wrapping her arms around Arslan’s waist. The futa began humping Pyrrha’s mouth, fucking her throat roughly as she took her time with the redhead’s shaft. 

 

She slowly worked it, the pleasure still near orgasmic to the champion. She could feel Arslan toying with her, burning this ecstasy slowly but surely into her mind as she filled her throat. Pyrrha gave a sore moan as she tried to buck her hips, to little avail as Arslan held her down. Despite taking her sweet time, however, the wife was on a hair trigger from so long. She climaxed, filling Arslan’s throat, cheeks, and still leaking onto the ground. It had been far too long as a month of build up released into the chocolate girl’s mouth. 

 

Pyrrha tried panting, but suddenly the dom above her leaned up and began fucking her mouth in earnest. The woman clutched at her throat, the large member blocking her airway. Arslan smiled up to the girl’s husband. 

 

“You wanna take the other side~?” She asked as she grabbed the collar and reach down. Clipping it around Pyrrha’s neck, she moaned and shuddered at how thoroughly dominated she was. Jaune blinked and looked at his wife before deciding that yes, he did want to take the other side. Pyrrha had given into being the girl’s pet and didn’t even bother to try and resist the facefucking she was getting. Jaune pressing into her cunt only lit her mind up with even more pleasure. Strings of cum fired out of her cock and coated her breasts as she orgasmed as soon as Jaune inserted himself.

 

Pyrrha was nearly losing consciousness as she felt both ends being used. Her lungs burned for air, but that was slightly sated every time Arslan pumped her cock, withdrawing it just enough for Pyrrha to gasp a little bit before pumping it back in. The collar on the neck only made everything that much more amazing. Arslan finally looked down and read all of the redhead’s tattoos.

 

“‘Jaune’s slut?’ ‘Jaune’s pet?’ Oh my, you two are so kinky….” Arslan smiled deviously. Even better were the piercings she now noticed. The actual piercing looked like a spear that pierced a crescent moon, as well as Pyrrha’s nipple. Of course the famously powerful Arc couple would have customized piercings. She ran her hands down the girl’s body, spreading the redhead’s cum around as she did so. 

 

“Well, she’s more the kinky one…” Jaune said, a dry chuckle as he groaned. “We bet and I win so she has to get a tattoo of what she is. She usually picks that out. Isn’t that right, honey?” He smiled a bit. A loud moan answered his call, the girl’s cunt tightening around his cock. Even more sensitive from a month of backup, and the consecutive orgasms, another one began milking Jaune’s cock. Another small stream of cum leaked from her cock as her eyes were half-lidded. Though Arslan’s large sack was all she could see, she barely even noticed as she felt the two getting bigger inside of her.

 

She wasn't sure who came first, but a warm feeling spread through her body as her cunt was filled. The woman could only focus on one place as her stomach warmed with Arslan’s seed, the huntress burying her cock into her throat before orgasming. Pyrrha twitched with ecstasy, feeling incredibly full from the two. Arslan pulled out just enough to fill Pyrrha’s mouth with cum as well before pulling out completely. Rather than swallowing, Pyrrha kept Arslan’s seed in her mouth for a moment, slowly pushing herself up. She groaned and looked back at Arslan before pressing her lips to the chocolate huntress’.

 

Opening her mouth, she fed the woman her own cum, Arslan struggling for just a moment before accepting reluctantly it once again. The display made Jaune’s member stand on edge as the two futas broke apart. They both turned and looked at Jaune with a predatory look in their eyes.

 

“Jaune~...” Arslan called sweetly.

 

“Honey~...” Pyrrha coaxed him with a finger. Jaune gulped as he approached. “You’ve gotten to be on top the entire time, dear. It's only fair.” Pyrrha pointed down. Jaune smiled and nodded, sliding down to his knees. “Now, why don’t you give our guest a blowjob while I-Ahn~!” She let out a mix between a moan and a groan as Arslan spanked her hard. Before she could register it had happened, the woman grabbed her collar and yanked it to bring her face to face.

 

“I just got a blowjob, I don’t want another one.” She said. “So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re gonna fuck his pretty little mouth while I ruin his tight asshole, got it  _ Pet _ ?” She asked. Pyrrha’s submissive side shuddered in excitement at the woman’s domination.

 

“Y-Yes…” She submitted. She was bent over as a powerful hand spanked her ass again.

 

“Yes who?” She asked. Jaune’s heart beat a little harder watching his wife be handled so roughly, but his cock was throbbed in response.

 

“Yesh Misshtress…” Pyrrha slurred, being held up with the collar. She was dragged up and kissed deeply, the redhead accepting the kiss and returning it. From his knelt position, Jaune also got a perfect view of the size difference between his wife and Arslan’s members. As he concentrated on them, he noticed one turned to him as a hand patted his head and put him on his hands.

 

“Well, that’s the way it is, Jaune~.” Arslan said as she made her way around. She spanked Jaune’s ass hard as he yelped, looking up to see his wife as she ran fingers through his hair. Her eyes were half lidded as he opened his mouth and felt Arslan’s tip at his ass.

 

“Ready, honey~?” Pyrrha asked as she sank his head down the length of her cock. They groaned as he suckled his way down, but he groaned louder as the woman behind him began to push in. His ass spread apart as her thick member slid inside of him. He began to feel incredibly full, even with his experience with anal with Pyrrha. Arslan gripped his hips roughly and pulled him back, hilting herself as he moaned loudly. 

 

“God, you’re tighter than your wife…” She said as she slowly began thrusting. Her hips impacted Jaune’s ass as she pulled him along with her. He moaned lightly as he gave his wife a blowjob simply with being pulled back and forth. He actively sucked and ran his tongue around, hitting the places he had learned she liked over a long marriage.

 

Arslan’s hips were getting harder and harder as she pounded into Jaune. She was bigger than Pyrrha, wider than Pyrrha, and she was already beginning to fuck him harder than Pyrrha usually did. Her fingers tickled around his waist until they found his rigid cock and began jerking him off lightly. She leaned down, her breasts pressing against his back.

 

“Enjoying this, I see… God, you’re good… A perfect ass, how hard you fuck… if I had known, I would have snatched you up during the tournament all those years ago… Maybe I still can…” Arslan breathed into his ear. She pulled him off of Pyrrha, the redhead groaning in protest. “You kiss me and we can make this a regular thing.” 

 

Jaune blinked as she continued pounding him. Jerking him off as she did so, the pleasure was divine. Without even hesitating, he wrapped his lips around his wife’s cock again. When held up against the love he held for Pyrrha, there was simply no contest. He loved her infinitely more than any pleasure Arslan could bring. The woman chuckled.

 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She said as she started going harder. She hadn’t expected a yes, but the thought had really helped her along. She groaned as she hilted herself again, pouring her cum into his ass. Having orgasmed multiple times, it didn’t have the same volume as before, but it was still sizeable. Pyrrha, having had an interruption before, kept humping her husband’s mouth.

 

“Jaune~! Right there~!” She moaned as his tongue purposely went after her weak points. However, as he felt her twitching in his mouth, he calmed down his blowjob and got a groan from her. He smiled around her cock up at her as she looked down at him. “J-Jaune…” She ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“How cruel~.” Arslan chuckled before she began again. Jaune, however, was far more focused on his blowjob now. He bobbed his head back and forth, keeping his eyes locked with Pyrrha’s. His throat contracted around her cock, as if milking her even though he calmed down right before she orgasmed. He loved the desperate look on her face every time she got close with no release.

 

He decided to up the ante and held himself up on one hand, lightly teasing her cunt with his fingers as he tortured her. However, this seemed to be too much for Pyrrha, who moaned loudly and climaxed down Jaune’s throat. He moaned, the warm feeling spreading and setting off his own orgasm, Arslan’s hand and cock certainly helping along. 

 

Rather than pulling out, however, Pyrrha began fucking his throat rougher. Jaune moaned as he sputtered a bit, his throat vibrating and clenching around the member. The fingers running through his hair gripped tightly and forced him to continue blowing her as he trembled lightly. At the mercy of these two women, he knew he would be here for a long time...

 

Jaune’s eyes cracked open as he groaned. His body ached as he took in his surroundings. In his bedroom with his wife slumbering next to him. He was in his bed and Arslan was nowhere to be seen. His stirring must have caused Pyrrha to as well, as she opened her eyes slowly and stretched. Her face contorted a bit in discomfort, but also a subtle, blissful pleasure. She laid back down and looked over at Jaune with the widest smile on her face.

 

“Hello, Dear~...” She chimed. Jaune smiled a bit.

 

“So what happened?” He asked. His wife giggled.

 

“You passed out, so we helped you into bed.” She said. “Then, she… fucked me hard enough that I guess I lost consciousness too…” Pyrrha said a bit wistfully. “She left a note thanking us in the kitchen. With her number.” She said, holding up a sticky note with a phone number. Jaune felt a small pang of jealousy. He guessed that Pyrrha had gotten up before him, but he was getting too upset to care how she got it.

 

“So you enjoyed last night… huh?” He asked with a nervous smile. Pyrrha hummed lightly and nodded, her eyes closed.

 

“It was quite… magical.” She said in the same wistful tone. Opening an eye, she peeked at her husband off to the side. “Don’t you think so?” She asked. Jaune shrank a bit.

 

“It was…” He said, trying to hide his negative emotions. God he wished he had Ren’s semblance right about now… Pyrrha blinked and looked over at him.

 

“Honey? Are you okay?” She asked, sounding much more concerned. It seemed it wouldn’t have mattered if Jaune had that semblance or not. Pyrrha knew him too well. Jaune nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s fine.” He said, doing his best to sound convincing while he showed her his back. Pyrrha gave him a heartwarming smile and sympathetic eyes.

 

“Jaune~, you know you can tell me anything.” She said, putting her arms around him and holding him closely. Her soft breasts contrasted the cool metal of her piercings against his back.

 

“... Pyrrha, I love you…” Jaune started.

 

“I love you too.” Was the immediate answer.

 

“And… Arslan was really good, you know…?” He said. He felt her nod against his back.

 

“She clearly deserved her place on our list.” She said with a light smile. 

 

“And… bigger than me…” Jaune said.

 

“...” This time, no answer came.

 

“It’s just… do you… think less of me…? Do you want Arslan more now…?” He forced out his insecurity. Silence reigned for a moment before he felt her stomach convulsing. Was she crying…? No wait, she was laughing. Jaune pulled away a bit and looked at her almost offendedly.

 

“J-Jaune-!” Pyrrha laughed whole-heartedly before seeing his face. “Oh baby, you’re serious, oh god I’m sorry~...” She tried to calm down. She put a hand to his cheek. “Jaune, what’s gotten into you?” She asked as her giggles died off, her thumb stroking his cheek.

 

“I mean-! She’s bigger than me and she made you finish so easily and-!” Pyrrha put a finger to his lips. 

 

“Jaune~, she’s bigger than me too. Do you think less of me?” She asked with a wide smile. She already knew his answer, but there was a bigger point to be made.

 

“Of course not!” He said defensively. “I love you Pyrrh-oooh…” He looked a bit sheepishly.

 

“I love you too.” Was the immediate answer once again. “You’re perfect for me, Jaune. She’s too big for my taste, but you’re just the right size…” She said, kissing him on the lips. He returned it smiling.

 

“But… You came so much…” Jaune said, a hint of insecurity coming back. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

 

“So? It was just sex, Jaune. My body reacted. We make love, you take me places no one else can even imagine, and we make that journey together!” She tried her best to put it into words. Whether she accurately described the feeling or not, Jaune seemed to understand.

 

“... I feel the same way.” He smiled. Pyrrha kissed his forehead and held him close. They shared the embrace.

 

“I know, my love. I know…” She smiled. “I love you, Jaune.” She said with all her heart. And once again, the immediate and reassured answer came.

 

“I love you too.” 

 


End file.
